The Fight
by Vongola11th
Summary: Ichigo(OC) tries to tell the EXTREME sun guardian how she feels but when someone steps in her way to take her man, how will she react?(One Shot) RyoheiXOC


**The Fight **

_**~Story Start~**_

"EXTREME!"

Yeah your probably thinking WTH, well let me explain. That was Ryohei Sasagawa, Namimori's Boxing Club Captain and the Vongola Sun Guardian. The man where things are always EXTERME; no matter how small they were, but I can't help but love his outgoing, straight-forward and always positive personality. Yep, you heard me right, me Ichigo Shiroyuki; the hot-headed, stubborn, laidback and lazy right-hand women and Wind Guardian to Tsuna is in love with one of the most annoying guys in Namimori. But could you blame me, beyond his loud, tough, fiery exterior is a sweet, nice guy any girl would die to be with. But some times I can't help but flip on him he can be SO annoying!, but he just laughs it away and yells about how EXTREMELY excited I was to be around him. Which wasn't a lie I love being around him, I get the feeling of butterflies flying around in the pit of my stomach and I can't help but smile around him. But back to the point lets start from a couple days back shall we!

~Two Days Earlier~

*3rd Person POV*

Earlier that day Ichigo was sitting with her three best friends Tsuna, Gokudera, and Kyoko thinking over plans in order for her to confess her feelings for Ryohei. Kyoko being Kyoko was all for the relationship if it were to happen, Tsuna was happy Ichigo was happy around Ryohei(Me:they have a brother sister relationship) and Gokudera was also happy for his friend but was even happier that when she was around Ryohei was quieter than usual. They all came up with one plan each. Kyoko's was to write a love letter that she would give to him; DENIED! Ryohei would't take the time to read the letter it would't be extreme enough. Tsuna's was to ask him on a date; FAIL! Ryohei would probably bring her to a boxing match or something extremely dangerous. Gokudera's was to just come out and tell him and get it over with; NOPE! Ichigo was too shy about expressing her feelings all she would do is stutter, blush, laugh nervously and wind-up sprinting away with her face hidden by her hair. Sighing in defeat all 4 teens hung their heads,but they soon snapped up when they heard the door to Tsuna's room burst open revealing a laughing Yamamoto and a sweaty, panting, frantic looking Ryohei. Flushing at the incredibly (Hot) pleasurable sight in front of her Ichigo hid her face with her bangs. Upon seeing said girl the boxing fanatic launched himself on her causing her to let out a yelp of surprise as she collided with the floor with a scared looking silverette straddling her

*Your POV*

You: Ryohei what the he-!

You were cut off as he clamped a hand over your mouth to keep you quiet.

Ryohei: Ichigo you have to EXTREMELY hide me!

He said in a normal voice level though it was quick.

Gokudera: Tch, is that your whispering voice turf-top, talking with an inside voice.

He teased, but Ryohei seemed to ignored him.

Gokudera: Hey don't ignore me lawn-head!

He yelled obviously pissed that the boxer ignored him.

Ryohei: Shut-up Octopus Head!

He yelled back only to clamp his free hand over his mouth and look around quickly as if something was going to find him. Taking his hand off of your mouth you glare at him.

You: .Hell!

You whispered harshly at him, but the blush on your face was still there thanks to him practically sitting in your lap. Whipping around to face you he was about to yell again when you slammed your hand over his mouth

"*sigh* Ryohei, I'm going to say this once. Please, say what ever your going to say in an inside voice OK?"

You said firmly. When he nodded you removed your hand from his mouth.

Ryohei: Ichigo you have to hide me!

He pleaded as everyone got a question mark above there head. Never has anyone seen the energetic Sun Guardian act so scared before. Looking over at Kyoko, your suspicions were found true as when she caught your questionable gaze she shook her head showing that she; being his sister; doesn't even know. Looking back at said boy you arched an eyebrow.

You: And why should I?

Ryohei: Because! There's this new girl in school and while I was Extremely practicing and i noticed her watching me, so i went to talk to her. She seemed nice and normal at first but now she won't leave me alone! She keeps going on about how we're going to get married and have kids and move in together! And all this other extremely weird stuff! Please, Ichigo you have to help me?!

He said/asked quickly and helplessly as he clasped both of your hands in his; giving you the puppy dog eye. He spoke so fast you had to let his words sink in and when they did; SNAP! And your pretty sure everyone heard it; especially the mind-reading baby(Reborn) who came in to see what all the noise was about. Squeezing his hands and your face red with anger you kept your face hidden by your gray bangs.

You: Whats her name?

You asked in a low tone that sent chills down every ones back. Blinking one time and furrowing his eyebrows.

Ryohei: Oh! Outsu Shiemi[1]…

His voice trailed as though he wasn't sure if he was correct or not. But it didn't really matter at the moment to you, all that mattered to you was finding this Outsu Shiemi chick and wrapping you hands around the bitches neck and strangling her for coming onto your man. Well he really isn't your man but still sooner or later you would confess and he could be yours. Having the thought of him extremely rejecting you hurt; like a dagger that was taken out of hot coals and was glowing red was just pierced through your heart. But with the reassurance from your friends brought a bit of the stinging to ease but not much. Having being so lost in thought you didn't realize you jumped up and grabbed Ryohei's wrist and pulled him out of Tsuna's house in search for this nuisance; with the others in tow. Stomping down the streets to Namimori Chuu people made way for you seeing as you were not in the mood for anyone interfering. The whole school; teachers and all learned not to mess with you when you were royally pissed off. It happened when Hibari Kyoya caught you on your cell phone talking to your parents who were in the hospital cause your mother was due to give birth anyday. The carnivorous disciplinary committee chairman proceeded to take your beloved cell phone(that you bought with your own money) and promptly smashed it beyond repair with his tonfas. Then he topped it off with biting you to death; you was so pissed you kicked most of the Disciplinary Committee's and their chairman's ass, while most of the school witnessed it. The only thing that finally calmed you down was when your three BF's chipped in to get you a shiny new black cell phone with a strawberry charm[2]. With the school in view and determination burning you to your very core, you increased your speed and the grip on Ryohei's wrist got a little tighter; causing the boy to flinch but kept quiet not wanting to anger the girl in front of him anymore than she is. Although he did not understand the reason why she was so pissed in the first place. Was it something he said? Now that he thinks about it once he mentioned that this obsessive new girl was bothering him and he needed her help, he caught a glimpse of her face flood with a bright red before she hid it behind curtains of hair. He also notice her grip tightened on his hands and when she spoke in a low voice the room felt like it dropped a few degrees in temperature. Then the next thing he knew was she jumped up grabbed him and dragged him out of Tsuna's house and toward Namimori. Stepping on the grounds of Namimori you scanned the bounds for anyone you didn't recognize, but a voice that was heard from behind you all made you all look to see a girl you've never seen before. Assuming this is the new girl by how Ryohei flinches, grabs your hand and hides behind you. Narrowing your eyes you examined her as she ran towards you guys. Looking at her made your eye twitch, there was only one word to describe this girl; Yankee. Dyed bleach blonde hair, fake tan and caked on make-up and looking closer it looks like she has colored contacts in. Grimacing as she got closer you stood protectively in front of Ryohei.

Outsu: Ryohei-kun!

She squealed as she ran past the others and over to where Ryohei and you stood. Seeming to ignore you she shoved you aside making you fall on the ground.

Kyoko: Ichi-chan!

She exclaimed concern in her voice as she, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera ran over to help me up.

Yamamoto: You alright Ichi!

He asked with a smile even though you could tell he was worried too.

You: Yeah I'm fine…

I grumbled as Gokudera and Tsuna helped me up.

Tsuna: You sure Ichi-chan..?

He asked worried you got hurt. Gokudera not so much knowing a little fall like that wouldn't hurt you, but he was pissed at the fact that someone dared to hurt his "sister"(Me: they have a B-S relationship more than her and Tsuna). Still with Ichigo by his side he pointed an accusing finger at the yankee girl that was clung onto Ryohei's arm like a little kid thats begging for a new toy.

Gokudera: You stupid woman couldn't you see that there was someone standing in the way of you and turf-head!

He yelled out his frustration at the girl who just acknowledged the fact that her and Ryohei weren't alone. Turning to face the person who spoke she tilted her head in mock innocence.

Outsu: Oh? Was there someone there? Well they must of not been much to see if I got to my Ryohei-Kun!

She said with an overly annoying high-pitched voice. Getting an irk mark on his forehead he was about to go and say some very colorful words but was stopped as you placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking down at you he saw that the look on your face said that you wanted to handle it on your own. Walking forward to stand a few feet away from the yankee and Ryohei you glared at her.

You: I was the one in between you and Ryohei.

You stated jabbing a thumb towards your chest. Outsu turned her gaze over to you and you could see her looking you up and down as if inspecting you. With a snort she turned her head away.

Outsu: Still nothing special

She said snobbishly. Then she continued while pulling Ryohei by his arm closer.

"Right Ryohei-kun!"

Batting her eye lashes up at him he turned his head to you with a pleading look. Your heart sank seeing his expression never have you seen him look so helpless and pathetic. Taking a step close you growled.

You: I'd let him go if I were you!

You commanded only to see her bring Ryohei's arm closer to her. STRIKE 1! Then she was rubbing her obviously fake chest up against his arm in a sexual way that just grossed you all out. STRIKE 2! If she did one more thing to piss you off you were going to blow a blood vessel and pound the shit out of her face, then she'll have an excuse for facial reconstruction.

Outsu: And besides…

She said suddenly gaining all of your attention. She continued with this…

"Your just ugly and jealous that my Ryohei-kun is giving all his attention to me and not you fake little girl!"

She stated smirking viciously and laughing at your expression. It looked like a mix between a puppy that was kicked into a wall or you just had your head smacked with a frying pan. But once her words seared into your brain what happened next shocked everyone. You took another step forward, reared back your tightly clenched fist and shot it forward right in the center of her face sending her tumbling back several feet. Hunched forward slightly while panting from rage you glared at the girl on the ground holding her now bleeding nose.

You: Strike 3!

You stated while straightening yourself and walking over to Ryohei; who had stumbled back when Outsu fell. Kneeling down on one knee in front of him you held out your hand.

You: Sorry, you alright!

You asked grinning sheepishly at him. He looked up at you and grinned at you until his cheery expression turned to one of horror. Quirking an eyebrow you wondered what was wrong until you felt something cold and hard being pressed up against the back of your skull and hearing the gasps of your bystander friends. Eyes widening in realization that the blunt item being pointed at you was the barrel of a gun. Intaking a sharp breathe you slowly turned your head enough to see Outsu standing there holding her nose with blood seeping between her fingers while she glared fiercely at you.

Outsu: You Stupid Bitch!You Broke My Nose!

She screeched at you while jabbing the barrel harder into your skull. Summoning a piece of the courage that dropped to the pit of your stomach when you realized you might get shot; you glanced at your friends who were frozen in there spot worried about your safety. Minus Kyoko so you assumed Reborn ushered her from the dangerous situation; you grinned mischievously up at her.

You: Yeah, well…it's an improvement!

You teased only to get a sharp blow to the side of your face by the butt of the gun. Falling to your backside you reached a hand to rub your sore cheek when you felt something warm and sticky. Looking at your hand you saw blood smeared over your palm; looking up at the assault weapon you noticed the was a hidden pocket knife in its butt that sliced your cheek open. Looking around at the faces of your fellow Guardians you saw mixed emotions. Tsuna was worried and scared that something might happen to you. Gokudera was pissed and wanted to help but was held by an equally worried and angry Yamamoto. Reborn; who sat atop the school wall look unfazed as if he knew this was going to happen(Me: He probably does. Reborn:*smirk* Me:*sweat drop*). Last but not least was Ryohei, his expression made something in you stir. He had a look that was a mix between worry, scared, sad and determined but the emotion that stuck out the most was he was EXTREMELY pissed off! Like he could just rip someones head off at any moment; and that person might be Outsu by the way he was staring daggers at her. Seeing him so mad made you happy that he cared so much for you, but then again so did all of your friends. Freezing as you heard the sound of the gun being cocked and ready to shoot, glancing back in front of you, you could feel a bead of sweat run down the back of your neck.

Outsu: Tramp! Now after I'm done killing you I'll have Ryohei all to me with no distractions!

She laughed manically. Hearing the threat you gulped considering how close the gun was to your face, but hearing the last part made your blood boil. Taking deep breathes and closing your eyes you relaxed every part of your body, blocked out everything around you but the evident doom that might befall you. Reopening your eyes to reveal an eye color that was not your own but a dull red; almost a pinkish color. Shocking the person threatening you by how calm and unfazed you were(like Tsuna's hyper mode).

You: Well, are you just going to stand there like a wuss or are you actually going to do something productive?

You questioned teasingly with your straight face earning the tip of the gun to touch your forehead.

Outsu: You think this is some kind of game! You think that you can change your eyes will help you from dying! HAHAHAHA! You must be mad! Your going to die here and now!

She exclaimed madly as she flung her head as she laughed insanely.

You: Like someone as low as you could kill someone like me!

You challenged, getting an irk mark on her temple she let out a scratchy scream and pulled the trigger. For your friends everything seemed to go in slow-mo as they're eyes widened and the called your name thinking it was the end of some they all loved and cared for; some more than others(*wink wink*). Seeing as how the gun was only about half a foot away from the center of your forehead they didn't think you would make it and none of them could move fast enough to help you. They could all feel tears burn they're eyes and for some the tears cascaded down they're faces. Gokudera and Yamamoto kept them at bay as they called for you. Tsuna let his tears flow free from being scared and and upset that he couldn't keep his promise to protect his family. Ryohei slammed one of his fists into the ground causing a small crater and screamed your name as his other hand was out stretched and reaching for you; tears ran down his cheeks landing on his clenched and bleeding fist. His tears were from rage from not being an extreme man and handling the situation himself and being heartbroken that he dragged you into it and getting you killed. The feeling that rippled through his chest made more tears stream down his face, it felt like someone took Belphegor's knives and cut open his chest, reached in and ripped his heart out. He understood this feeling but now he wouldn't be able to express it in the extreme he wanted to. Watching as the bullet came closer to your face you relaxed and tilted your head back and watched as the little piece of metal whizzed past your face and imbedded itself in the ground behind you. Using your hands to back flip and kick Outsu in the jaw then landing in a crouched position and looking at the shocked and relieved faces of your friends.

You: What? Did you not think I could handle a simple situation like this?

You accused raising an eyebrow before getting tackled into a group hug. Laughing quietly at them you realized that Ryohei wasn't him the hug, looking over at him you saw him with his head down with a shadow cast over his face. Standing up and walking towards him you got down on your knees in front of him, opening your mouth to say something but were cut of when he engulfed you in his arms and drew into his chest while hiding his face in the crook of you neck. Shock was evident on your face even still in your own hyper mode, it was so sudden and not like Ryohei to be like this. You felt him shaking and something wet landing on your shoulder and running down to your collarbone and being absorbed into the cloth of your tang top.

You: U-um…Ryohei?

You asked quietly hearing you speak his grip on you tighten as if he didn't want to let you go. You felt vibration shake your body as he grumbled something you couldn't here. Not being able to under stand what he said you asked him to repeat himself, gripping your shoulders and holding you at arms length he shook you a little.

Ryohei: Don't Ever Do That Again!

He yelled at you but you could easily see that he was relieved you were alright. Smiling at him you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him.

You: Don't worry I won't.

You reassured. Surprised by the sudden embrace he hugged you back holding you firmly to him as if Death would try getting his boney hands on you again. Nuzzling his nose into your hair he took a deep breathe, inhaling your scent of sugar and a fresh breeze; which was appropriate seeing as your always eating sweets and your flame attribute was wind, it only made sense. Blushing at his actions you decided now was as good a time to confess. Gulping down your fear you went for it.

You: Uh…Ryohei theres something I need to tell you.

You said nervously. Hearing him hum in question you continued.

"I…well what I mean is…uh…"

You tripped over your words, pulling back from you he gave you a questioning look; you gulped again taking a deep breathe you squeezed your eyes shut.

"Ryohei Sasagawa I…!"

You were about to declare but something slammed into your side making you go wide eyed and skid across the ground. Coming to a stop you looked up to see Outsu standing there glaring at you with blood dripping from the busted lip she got when she received you foot to the face. Wincing at a sudden pain that shot through your left shoulder you looked at it to see there was a pocket knife sticking out of it(probably the one from the gun). Gripping the handle and ripping it out you through it to the side. Applying pressure to stop the bleeding you stood up and looked at her calmly, but with anger in your eyes.

Outsu: You are so DEAD!

She screamed running at you with a short katana, you were about to summon your Sai's when a blur of black sped past you from behind and knocked Outsu to the side where she hit the wall and fell unconscious. All of you being shocked looked to see who had saved you only to freeze seeing the Demon of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya, standing there tonfas wielded and ready to bite you all to death.

Hibari: I'm going to bite you all to death for causing a disturbance on school property.

He threatened as he stalked towards you all. You and Gokudera(who appeared by your side) noticed something and pointed down. Hibari glanced down to what you were pointing at only for his eye to twitch slightly and glare darkly at the spot. The spot was the line that separated the school from the town and seeing as you and your four fiends were on the non-school property side, you were safe from Hibari's wrath because he was beyond pissed at the fact he couldn't bite someone to death. He was about to turn and walk away until you stopped him.

You: But! She's still on school property and she started the disturbance!

You informed while pointing at the girl just starting to gain consciousness. You beamed at Hibari when you saw a smirk slip on his face as he walked toward her raising his tonfas ready to attack. The last thing you all heard while walking away was Outsu's screams of pain and agony. Laughing you started feeling slightly uncomfortable feeling someones intense gaze on your back, turning you head you saw it was Ryohei. Blushing you looked away feeling embarrassed for almost confessing, you felt someone grip your shoulder turning you around, you saw your favorite boxer before you could say anything he smothered your lips with his in a heated kiss. Eyes just about popping out of your head from shock you relaxed and melted into the kiss. Breaking away you stared at him surprised and blushing.

You: R-ryohei what was that f-for?

You said cursing your self for stuttering. Grinning at you he punched his fist in the air and seemed to have fire in his eyes and in the background.

Ryohei: Because! I know how much Ichigo loves me and and I wanted to show my extreme love for you too! EXTREME!

He yelled determination pouring out of him. The blush that sprouted on your face made him grin wider, it looked like a lava would seep through her skin.

You: You…I…we…Huh?!

You sputtered as your blush ran to your neck.

Ryohei: I EXTREMELY LOVE YOU ICHIGO!

He yelled with a blush of his own. Your face lit up like his flame as you jump on him wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him. In the back your could hear Tsuna and Yamamoto laughing at you, happy that you can finally be together while Gokudera made gagging noises even though you could tell he was happy for you too. Pulling away you and Ryohei blushed forgetting they were there. Tsuna stopped laughing realizing something.

Tsuna: But wait…why did Outsu have a gun and knife on her?

He asked obviously confused. You all shared looks and were all equally confused.

Reborn: I can explain that.

He said as he appeared on Tsuna's head. Yelping in surprise Tsuna looked up at the cursed baby waiting for him to continue.

"Her real name is Fuji Omida[3] she's an assassin from an enemy family who only kills the Sun Guardian of an opposing family. She was after Ryohei and if he didn't ask for Ichigo's help he might have been killed. She's also wanted by Vindice for crimes against the mafia. I already called Vindice should be on they're way to pick her up."

He explained. All of your faces held shock from the news. He KNEW and didn't tell anyone! What the hell was wrong with him?! You could have died! What would have happened and you didn't go into hyper mode and actually got shot your parents would have been devastated, your friends would have blamed themselves for not helping you and Ryohei would have been left all alone without the person he loved.

You: Reborn! What The Hell?!

You yelled at him furious as to him letting you face her without knowing what she was capable of.

Reborn: Relax, I would have stepped in if it got too far.

His words relaxed you, Reborn has always had your back, you saw him as a second dad and he sees you as the daughter he doesn't have. So as you were still hanging on to Ryohei you and him laughed as the others lectured Reborn for being careless(minus Yama he was laughing too). Turning to gaze at the man your up against you grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Without any words he knew what you meant and he returned it by holding you protectively against him.

Ryohei: EXTREME, lets celebrate with sushi!

He said excited as ever. Hearing the words you jumped of of him with a WooHoo! and dashed towards Takesushi with the others laughing and running after you.

Yep just another day in the life of a Mafioso.

[1] Pronounced- Outsu= Oat-sue  
Shiemi= She-emi

[2] Ichigo means stawberry

[3] Omida= Oh-my-duh


End file.
